Second Coming
by ragnorokrising
Summary: They say you can't kill an immortal. They thought they couldn't defeat Kronos, bur Percy found a way. It was simply really. All he had to do was become Lord of Time in Kronos's place.
1. Prologue

Second Coming

By

Ragnorok Rising

--

**Prologue**

My name is Percy Jackson. I'm the son of the Greek God of the Sea, Poseidon. Unfortunately, a prophecy was made about me a long time ago. It said that one day, a child of the Big Three (Zeus, Poseidon and Hades) would decide the fate of Olympus. That's me. The Titan Lord, Kronos, has taken over my former friend Luke's body. It's my job to destroy him. I figured out how I could stand a chance though. I bathed in the River Styx, and my skin has become harden then any material around. "So Perceus Jackson, it is just you and I now." laughed Kronos as I brought out my strongest weapon, a bold point pen.

"Kronos, I'm going to destroy you, once and for all." I felt strangely calm as I spun the sword around in my hand. I stepped back into the waterfall behind me and power flooded every pore of my body. I raised my sword, Riptide, and swung it down, focusing all my power over water into it. I'd never done it before, but it was instinct.

It was a good decision.

A giant crescent of ice spun through the air and hit Kronos in the chest, slowing down. I pulled my sword backward and stabbed the air. The power flowed from my sword and the crescent was empowered by the River Styx. It flew through the left arm of Kronos, the one holding the scythe and circle back around, severing Luke at the waist.

"How did you…do that?"

"I…I don't know." I lowered the sword. "But I kept my promise." I turned away, only to snapped my head back as a giant golden hurricane ripped from the lower part of Luke's body. It flew into the air, and I backed away as fast as possible as molted gray clouds swirled over head. Giant flashes of thunder shattered the clouds as a giant form oozed from the air, forming into the strongest Titan ever created.

"We are too late. Kronos has merged with Typhoon." I jumped at the voice. Behind me, the Thirteen Olympian Gods stared at Typhoon. My father stared at me though.

"We can not defeat him, even all of us together." I stared at Ares, the God of War, admitting defeat in front of us.

"Not unless we go through with my idea." my dad said.

"No, it's too dangerous." yelled Zeus.

"Percy can do it, he's strong enough." now I shifted my gaze to Athena, one of the gods who wanted to killed me two years ago. She stared back with her storm cloud gray eyes.

"No, I forbid it!" lightning flashed loudly as Zeus's shouts increased.

"Father, I believe we can beat him." Ares put his hand on my shoulder, and I jumped. "It is the only way." Zeus's eyes burned with yellow electricity but he nodded, turning his hatred on Typhoon/Kronos. Ares flicked his wrist and stabbed a spear through my stomach. I gasped and Ares knocked me to the ground.

"Close your eyes son. Or you'll die." my dad smiled down at me and I looked away as they started to glow. I saw the flashes of gold make spots on the back of my eyes then I was flooded with warmth. The wound was sealing up at an incredible speed. I grabbed Riptide and it began to glow. Then it changed. It became a sword with a leather bound handle, with a segmented blade that split into three pieces. Lightning crackled inside the blade. A pair of tucks sprouted from below the blade, a black owl sprouted from the bottom of the blade, and a pair of snakes wrapped around the handle.

Typhoon roared at me as the tips of each blade opened up and shot three half silver, half gold arrows into his stomach. "_Perceus Jackson, you shall die!_" he raised his giant, globby hand and slammed it down toward the ground near me. I don't know how it happened, but a wall of black rock rose to protect me. My arm moved of its own accord as the blades crackled. One blade ignited into lightning, the middle into a mini cyclone of sea water, and the final blade into black flames.

"_**Kronos, we banish you to Tartarus once more! Now taste out blade!**_" I swung the sword down and the blades shot out into Typhoon. I walked toward him, stopping in front of the scythe. I grabbed the handle with both hands and raised the sword over my head. It glowed gold and became a broad sword the size of the Empire State building with Typhoon on top of it. A multi-colored flame erupted around it as i swung the blade in a huge arc, bringing it back over and over again with fury. The golden tornado shot out of Typhoon's remains and into Luke's body, healing it.

"Impossible…you couldn't…have won." I felt my energy leave me as the gods separated from my body. I reached down and grabbed the scythe, lifting it over my head.

"Wrong, because I did. You see Kronos, the difference between me is I fight for others, and you fight for yourself. It is…your fatal flaw." I brought the blade down in a swooping arc and cut off his head. I raised the scythe again, but my dad grabbed my wrist. He pushed me back and the thirteen gods raised their symbols of power over head, bringing it back down into Kronos. The Titan Lord screamed and shattered into glass, shrapnel, and finally, a fine powder.

"It's finally over." I turned and saw Annabeth, limping over to me and covered in blood.

"Annabeth, you're okay!" I ran over to her and grabbed her in my arms, giving her a kiss on the lips. I felt her pulling away and looked at her panic stricken eyes. I followed her gaze to the powder.

"Percy…you…you killed him." I stared at her, shocked. Then she slapped me as hard as she could and ran away. I started to run after her when a familiar two-faced god shot out of the ground.

"Choose Perceus, choose." I looked at him strangely when suddenly it made sense. A woman slammed a hand into the place where Annabeth's heart was and the hand went through. Annabeth, my best friend, the girl I loved, dropped to the ground. I looked at the woman and Janus. Rage filled my body and I swung the scythe, slicing Janus, then I ran after Hakate.

"Percy, no, stop!"

"No, she killed Annabeth!" I felt everything slow down and I jumped forward, slicing her in half. She screamed as everything came back into normal speed. My breathing got heavy and I dropped the scythe as a dark gray aura ripples over my body.

"Poseidon, you see why we should have killed him!" yelled Zeus. My dad glared back at Zeus.

"He saved us all brother! If you don't like it go to Tartarus!"

"HEY!" I screamed. "What's going on with me?" Athena shook her head.

"Their must always be a master of time. It keeps the world balanced."

"I still don't understand." my dad came over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Percy, you are the new lord of Time. Welcome to the Olympian council."


	2. First Council Meeting

Second Coming

By

Ragnorok Rising

--

**Chapter One: First Council Meeting**

I stared at the grave where Annabeth now lay. I sighed and turned away, entering my cabin for the last time. I took his Minotaur horn and my armor and put them in a backpack. I walked out of the building and out into the courtyard, where several Cyclopes were building cabins. I had asked that all the minor gods and goddesses get cabins and that all Demigods be claimed or I wouldn't be on the Olympian council.

I looked at his new cabin. The front of the cabin had a circular door that was actually a giant clock. The head of his new sacred animal, a giant black wolf, was painted above the clock. The roof was a giant working grand father clock. Waving in the wind over head was a purple flag with a black scythe and a clock behind it. Hundreds of pocket watches and clocks decorated the walls.

Mr. D walked over to me. "Well Perceus, we have been summoned to the council."

"I know," I said, as a strange warmth went down my back. "I just felt the call. Shall we go together?"

"Whatever you want kid." the sunlight bent and we appeared in Olympus. All the gods and goddesses, major and minor, sat in their seats, growing to twenty feet giants.

"First order of business," said Zeus. "I would like to welcome all our new council members. And our newest god, Perceus." I bowed to every one and placed my scythe in a hole put there specifically for it. All the gods welcomed me one at a time. "Is there any new business?" asked Zeus.

"Yes Father, I have one." said Athena. "I would like to drain Typhoon of his powers and spread them among the council by seniority."

"Any counters?"

"Yes. I think we should drain his powers not by seniority, but as one in an equal amount." said Morpheus.

"I agree with Morpheus." I said. All the other minor gods agreed with me, as well as my father and Hades.

"Who else agrees with this?" Zeus asked.

"I agree with Perceus. WE agreed to treat the minor gods as equals, so they should get the same amount of power." said Dionysus.

"I think the punk is right. If it goes by seniority then the natural power balance of this council will tip in the favor of Poseidon, Hades and you father." Ares said.

"Then it's settled. We shall drain Typhoon's power." Zeus said. The giant Titan appeared in the center of the room. It swarmed around their feet. I picked up my scythe as the other gods raised their symbols of power. We all jammed them into the muck and it glowed with a evil purple light. The Titan swirled around and flew into the symbols of power.

I felt a great amount of power flow into me. I felt like I could lift Olympus up with one hand.

"I don't feel any different." said Morpheus.

"Neither do I." Dionysus said. They all turned towards me with expectant eyes.

"What, do I have something on my face?" I said, moving the back of my hand over my face.

"It seems you absorbed all the powers of Typhoon Perceus." said Ares. I put my scythe back in its holder.

"Are you sure? Maybe its just late for you." Ares shook his head.

"Perceus, you just took the most powerful Titan and absorbed him completely. You've upset the natural balance of this council!" yelled Zeus. Arguments broke out all around me. I hated the screaming. I hated all screaming arguments because of Dale and all. So I raised my scythe and slammed it on the marble. Everyone was instantly frozen.

I stood up and ported back to camp. All the campers around me started bowing. "Please don't do that guys." I said. "It makes me feel weird." every one went back to doing what they were doing.

I walked towards the Athena cabin and knocked on the door. The person I came to see opened the door.

"Oh, Lord Perceus, its you. This is quit an honor." Silena said. I smiled at her and gently touched her arm. The sun light bent and Silena and I disappeared.

We reappeared on an island in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle. I sat on a marble bench and she jumped on my lap. "I missed you Percy."

"I missed you too." we started to kiss but I fell backwards. We started to laugh as soon as I hit the ground. I kissed her again. She kissed me back quickly. Being the new 'Lord of Time' and all, you would think I would have a better grasp on lengths of time. But I can't remember how long we stayed like that. Before I knew it, our clothes were lying on the ground around us and we were breathing heavily.

"That was AMAZING!" she yelled. I laughed and materialized my clothes.

"As much as I would love to go another round, I left the Olympian Council frozen in time for two and a half hours now. I better get back."

"Do you have too go back?"

"I don't want to but I have no choice." I kissed her one last time and went back to Olympus.

I put my scythe back in its holder and unfroze time. I listened to all of them argue for the next few hours, thinking only about Silena and her beautiful blue eyes.

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'm trying to be original and work past a writer's block.


	3. New Ally

Second Coming

By

Ragnorok Rising

--

**Chapter Two: A New Ally**

I popped my neck as I left the council meetings. I passed by a few of the new statues that were being built. I had rewound time to the point that Annabeth had died and plucked her into the future under Zeus orders, but I had lost my feelings for her.

However, I saw her a lot since she was reconstructing Olympus.

I ported down to Camp Half Blood, where I was the other head councilor with Dionysus as punishment for getting back at Ares by setting all his underwear on fire.

Sitting down, I made a bottle of root beer appear.

"I hate you Perceus." Dionysus said suddenly said.

"What'd I do?" he pointed at my soda.

"How can you drink beer in front of me?"

"It's _root _beer, not beer. Quit being a baby." Dionysus grumbled something unintelligible and reached for his Diet Coke. With a flick of my wrist, the Coke became root beer.

He gulped it down, until I burst out laughing. He savored the taste and looked down in the cup. Lightning flashed across the sky and the words _'Fifteen more years have been added'_ appeared in the clouds.

Dionysus jumped on me and wrapped his hands around my throat and started to bang my head on the ground.

Even though it kinda hurt, I couldn't help but keep laughing. Someone cleared their throats and we both looked up to see my dad standing a few feet away at the bottom of the stairs.

"Do I want to know?"

I made an image of the message appear in something similar to an Iris message in front of him.

"I may have gone a little to far." I said, kicking Dionysus backwards.

My dad rolled his eyes.

"Well, I came to ask you something Percy. Since you're a god now, I can spend time with you and not break any rules." he started to walk away and I realized he wanted me to follow, so I ran after him.

We stopped at the edge of the ocean.

"Why did we stop here dad?" my dad pulled out two fishing poles.

"I figured we should spend some quality time together." we both cast our lines out and waited for a tug.

"Is this the only reason you came to see me?"

"Stupid Lord of Time powers." I heard him grumble. I laughed as he pulled a giant serpent so huge it cast a shadow over the entire camp. He started to move, then looked at me, and said "Do you want to take care of this?"

"Yeah, why not." I shot through the air, my scythe flashing, and cut the serpent to pieces.

Landing back on the ground, I crossed my arms behind my head and leaned against a tree.

"The real reason is, my son, Triton, died in the battle with Oceanus. I need a new heir to my kingdom. Would you take his place?"

I pulled a fish twice as long as a train into the air and my dad made it explode.

"What would that incline?"

"Some new powers, better control over the ocean, the use of my castle at any time, etc."

"Sure, why not."

(The Next Week)

I left to Olympus after taking Selena to watch a movie. Once I had arrived, a walked into the council meeting, which was about to begin.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to take care of some personal business." Aphrodite and Hephaestus glared at me, as well as a few of the other gods, while others glared back at them.

I looked to my father, who was having a staring contest with Zeus.

"What's going on?" I asked, getting ready to materialize my scythe should I need to fight.

"We've been watching you and the girl you've been…dating." Athena told me, but she wasn't glaring at me, so I assumed she was on my side.

"You mean Silena? What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that she was a spy for Kronos in the war!" yelled Zeus. Looking around me, I saw Hades and Ares materialize their swords, my dad pick up his trident, and Apollo and Artemis, pulling back bowstrings.

"We order you to break off your relations with that girl!" he thundered again. I lowered my head and summoned my power.

Lifting my right arm into the air slowly, I grasped the air. In a flash of purple and gold, my scythe appeared. I raised my head, showing Zeus my solid gold eyes.

"You think you can order me around Zeus? I'm the Lord of Time. I can see every move you make before you decide on it. Don't act superior to me." Zeus stood up, his twenty foot stator making him tower over me, since I had yet to grow to full size.

"How dare you defy me Perceus?! I made you a god, and I can unmake you one." he pulled his master bolt into his hand as I grew to my full height.

"You want to try that theory? Remember, I hold the power of Kronos and Typhoon. If I need to, I'll absorb you as well." Zeus glared at me, and the edge of his mouth grew slight higher up.

I ducked backwards quickly, making Ares fly over me and barrel into Zeus.

Spinning my scythe around me, I skipped backwards. All around me, the gods drew their weapons and took sides. Athena, Hades, Apollo, Artemis, Morpheus, Dionysus, and my dad, as well as the other minor gods, took my side. Everyone else, other than Hestia, stood up and got on Zeus's side.

"Perceus, if you want a war of the gods, then you got a war of the gods!" Zeus yelled, throwing his master bolt at me. I reached my hand up and grabbed it, absorbing the energy inside it. Zeus stared at me in surprise as I pointed my index finger at him and shot a bolt of electricity through the air.

The resulting explosion allowed my forces and I to get out. I sent them to Calypso's island while I appeared in camp half-blood. I knocked down the door of the Aphrodite cabin, scaring the campers inside.

"Silena, where is she?"

"She's at the Pegasus stables." I dashed out of the room, fixing the door, and dashed towards the stables, throwing barriers over the cabins and campers.

Sliding into the stables, I found Silena grooming Blackjack.

"Percy, what's wrong with you?" I looked in the air as thousands of bolts of electricity rained down on the stables. I cast a barrier around the stables and transported Silena and all the Pegasus out of the stables, placing several layers of barriers around the camp so Zeus couldn't destroy it or get in.

(Calypso's Island)

Blackjack, Silena, and I appeared on the island. Already a giant palace of grape vines and black stone were being built by skeletons in a multitude of uniforms. I kissed Silena and went into the palace where I found my allies.

"Nice going Perceus, you sent us spiraling into a war of the gods!" Morpheus yelled.

I glared at him and he fell silent.

"I never meant to begin a war. I just wanted to protect the girl I love. You have to understand that. Dionysus, I know you do." all around me, the gods lowered their heads and realized the truth behind my words.

I materialized my seat of power as well as theirs. I noticed several scorches on them, and I instantly understood Zeus tried to destroy them.

Taking my seat, I said, "Now, Zeus has control of some powerful beings. Luckily, I know some people who can help us." the gods stared at me as I smiled evilly and laced my fingers.

"What kinda people?" Hades demanded. My smile grew wider and I disappeared, taking him with me.

(Tartarus)

We appeared at the edge of the pit. Hades turned to me as I started towards it.

"Do you remember the quest Persephone sent me, Niko, and Thalia on, to find your sword? We had to fight Iapetus, the Titan of the West? Go get him for me. I have some people I need to talk to."

I ran forward and jumped into the pit, spiraling downward into the pit.

I landed hard on the ground beneath. I summoned flames to light the darkness around me and started to walk forward.

I walked past hundreds of prisoners, but no Titans.

Finally, I found a Titan, one of great power:

I found Gaia, the mother of all Titans.

"It's you, the one who took my son Kronos' position as the Titan of time." I paused for a moment. I looked at the darkness and golden label in front of me in surprise.

"I'm an Olympian god, not a Titan." she laughed at me.

"You fool, you are a Titan, not an Olympian. How else could you absorb Typhoon?" I sent the fire into the giant room in front of me.

The sphere of fire grew to ten times it size and revealed the mother of the Titans to me.

She had a beautiful face but her body was horrible, made of a mix of stone, metal, flesh, and precious stones. Huge spikes of rock shot out from her back, and I thought I saw some strange creatures running over it, ripping into each other.

My eyes grew huge as she struggled against her chains. Then I noticed a huge group of fleshy pieces in a compact cage, and I realized I was looking at her husband.

"I need your help Gaia. Yours and all the other Titans'. I have waged war with the gods and I'll lose if you don't help me. Please, help me topple Zeus from his throne and I'll let you go."

"I will help you."


End file.
